


Who in the Hell is Derek Hale?

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Erica Reyes, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Canon Death, Class Differences, Closeted Character, Derek is an asshole, Emotional Hurt, F/M, First Dates, Frat Boy Derek Hale, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulation, Mentions of Racism, Mentions of Rape, Miscommunication, One Night Stands, Partying, Past Sexual Abuse, Porn With Plot, Reproductive Abuse, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sheriff Stilinski is horrible, Stiles Stilinski Has Low Self-Esteem, Stiles has had a hard lie, Swearing, Trauma, Twerking, Underage Drinking, mentions of physical abuse, mr. Hale is a dick, revenge porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Five times Stiles Stilinski has no clue who Derek Hale is, and one time he finds out.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a chaptered fic in FOREVER! Yet, here we are. My next couple chapters will be beta'd, but I was too eager to wait. Please comment/kudos as that makes me work faster, although I think this fic is super adorable and I'm so excited as I've had this idea since I started college.   
> xx  
> t

Stiles is drunk. He is fuuuucked up. It's Erica's fault mostly. Those red lips loved to curl around shot glasses. And then dare him to drink a few more. It's only his second weekend of college, and his new friends were intent on getting alcohol poisoning before the real coursework kicked in. So they were headed to Erica's boyfriend's frat to party. Stiles and his best friend Scott of course, and their new friends Erica, Lydia and Allison.

Stiles had no clue what it felt like to have everyone's eyes on him. That had never happened, ever in his life. But walking, stumbling into the party with Erica on his arm, sure seems to do it. She's almost taller than him on heels and his arm keeps rubbing against the soft skin of her breast, that's barely being covered by her backless halter top.  
Lydia's behind him, in high waisted jeans and a maroon bralette, teetering on her heels which means she's on her way to being blackout drunk, and Scott and Allison are behind him, shamelessly flirting, which they've been doing since they met.

Guys and girls are staring at them, and if Stiles was expecting that, he probably wouldn’t have let Erica force him into a shirt that was so tight it felt it would bust at the shoulders if he moved his arms, or allowed Lydia to tug at the collar until it drooped down, showing off his collarbones. He feels uncomfortable in his tight jeans, well he did until he’d downed half a four loko and four tequila shots before he left. Now he’s floating.

They stumble downstairs and Lydia flounces off to get them drinks, while Erica runs toward her boyfriend. Stiles hasn’t officially met him or anything, but he’s heard a lot about him. Stiles has to look away from them jumping each other’s bones. He sees Scott and Allison, already dancing together, and he frowns, hoping he’s not going to be awkwardly alone. Of course, it’s at that moment that Lydia appears, handing him a red solo cup, they knock cups together and start drinking.

The DJ, well DJ is putting it lightly, the frat guy in charge of music isn’t actually bad, and Stiles is sweating in no time, from dancing his heart out. He goes from dancing wildly alone, to grinding with Lydia and Erica. It’s fun, and Boyd is actually really cool, well he’s content to let his girlfriend gyrate all over someone else while he stands against the wall, so that translates to cool in Stiles’ speak.

Stiles is taking a break, and cooling himself off with more jungle juice, because that’s clearly exactly what he needs, when Erica bounces up to him, “You can’t be tired already!”

“Shut up!”

“I knew it, I’m just a better dancer than you,” She says, examining her nails.

Stiles barks out a laugh, “Whatever blondie!”

“Only one way to settle it,” Erica says, flipping a curl over her shoulder.

“And what is that?” Stiles asks, vision only slightly blurry.

“Twerk contest!” Erica shouts.

Suddenly Lydia is next to him and bounces up and down clapping, “I second this!”

"Haha, very funny.”

“I'm so serious,” Erica slurs.

“Who the hell am I going to twerk on?” Stiles asks.

Erica looks around, tapping her chin, “Him!”She points to Derek Hale, who’s leaning against the wall, looking way too hot for everyone here. He has longer brown hair, a full beard and he looks fucking jacked from over here.

And so straight that Stiles actually wants to roll his eyes,“Erica I can’t!”

“Why?”

“He looks like the embodiment of no homo, and I really am too drunk to get punched, I’d probably die.”

Erica suddenly looks very serious for all the alcohol she has drunk, “Stiles I would never wanna get you hurt. You’re my gay best friend.”

“I don’t know if that has as much impact if you’re also on the gay spectrum.”

She rolls her eyes, “Anyway, did you forget my boyfriend is in this frat? I know all these guys, and he is, definitely not straight.”

Stiles looks over at him, specifically at the arms crossed across his broad chest. He is so hot. Erica is suddenly whispering in his ear, “And he definitely deserves some hot Stiles’ rubbing. Now I’m gonna go pick a song, you go get him!”

He watches Erica flounce over to the DJ and lean up close to him, whispering in his ear. Suddenly ‘Ass,Ass’ comes on and Erica bounces over to Boyd, who’s leaning against the wall not far from Derek, and starts grinding for all she’s worth. Erica is insanely hot and it doesn’t take long for people to stop and stare as she bends over and touches the ground, shaking her ass against Boyd. It seems like she’s winning from the cheering so Stiles forgets everything else and heads over to Hottie McHottie. Just as Nicki Minaj’s part starts, he slinks down and starts grinding against him.

He can feel the guy just standing there, probably with what is shock, but he doesn’t have time for that, no way Erica is winning. He leans down, bracing his hands on his knees and arches his back as far as he can, grinding in a circle. The song is almost over, and the guy still hasn't moved and Stiles is starting to feel bad. Maybe Erica read the situation all wrong. He's starting to wish he had ignored her, when he feels huge hands wrap around his hips. He’s halfway expecting to be shoved on his ass, but he’s surprised when he starts getting it, as good as he’s giving it. The guy’s fingers are digging into his skin where his shirt has been rucked up and Stiles definitely feels a big bulge. It feels amazing.  
The song is coming to a close and Stiles is getting tired, alternating between over exaggerated thrusting backwards and lazy grinding, when he hears the crowd screaming insanely loud.

He stops, slowly lifting his head to see, when he sees Erica tucking a tit back in her shirt, which means she flashed a pretty pink pierced nipple to everyone, fuck. He spins, the guy’s hands still gripping his hips, finally up close and personal with the beautiful man. He blinks lazily, trying to focus,“Fuck, I think Erica won,” He rasps, licking his lower lip.

His eyes trace the movement, “Not to me.”

Stiles smirks and looks up through his lashes, “You liked that?”

“You have no idea,” the guy says, before tilting his head down to kiss him.

He tastes like alcohol, tequila maybe and Stiles chases the taste, tangling his hands in his hair, which is just as soft as he imagined. The guy is a good kisser, and Stiles is totally being one of those gross people, who’s one step away from fucking in a frat house basement. He molds himself against the firm body and he feels like a solid wall of muscle. It’s amazing.

Finally he breaks away to breathe, and the guy noses down his neck, kissing at the fragile skin there, “Wanna get out of here?” He breathes.

“Fuck yes,” Stiles replies

Out of here, turns out to be in an Uber, which Derek kindly pays for to one of the fancy apartment complexes downtown. Not that Stiles is paying attention exactly, he’s sitting on Derek’s lap, leaving hickies and Derek pretends to push him away. He’s unprepared for Derek hauling him out of the Uber, and carrying him, literally carrying him, into his apartment. He’s not a big guy but he’s not exactly little either, and he’s only a few inches shorter than Derek. It gets him hard like he wouldn’t believe. Not that he hasn’t been hard since Derek started grinding back, in the house.

Stiles doesn’t have any time to take in the apartment, because Derek brings him right to the bedroom and drops him down on the bed. He smirks, as Stiles’ stares, panting up at him, and he pulls his shirt over his head. Stiles is drunk enough that he’s not embarrassed that he lets out a whimper. Derek is fucking ripped. He has like an eight pack and his chest is covered with whorls of brown hair. He’s so fucking sexy. Stiles makes grabby hands at him and Derek unbuckles his belt, removing his shoes and pulls down his pants. Stiles takes his lead and tosses his shirt off the side of the bed, kicking off his shoes and pants.

Derek crawls over him and kisses him again, trailing his hands across his chest. Stiles moans into the kiss, thrusting his hips up against Derek’s. His dick is just as hard and Stiles and he falls back against the bed, moaning,

“Fuck me,” he moans, even though he’s actually never done that before. Derek nods, reaching down to pull off Stiles’ boxers. Stiles kicks them down his legs as Derek reaches over in the nightstand and pulls out a tube of lube. He kisses Stiles again, and slicks up his fingers. He holds Stiles’ leg up with one hand, and traces Stiles hole with another. It’s silent aside from their heavy breathing and Stiles is scared he’s going to bite his lip bloody trying to be quiet, because Derek isn’t saying anything, Stiles on the other hand feels like he might slip into a prayer, because this feels too good.

Derek’s fingers are thick and slow and steady. He’s kissing Stiles’ gently and flicking his nipples and Stiles feels like he’s going to come just from this. His dick is heavy and leaking against his stomach and Derek’s rubbing steadily against his hip, and he wants that huge dick inside of him, he might voice this out loud because Derek let’s out a moan and slides in another finger, stretching Stiles’ wide,

“Fuck, please, I’m ready, I promise. Please.”

Derek nods, and then he’s reaching down to put on a condom and slick himself up. Stiles swallows heavily, “Do you, I can turn around if you want me to,”

“No, I want you like this,” his voice is rough and Stiles nods happily. He wraps his arms around Derek’s neck, as Derek moves his legs to the side, and slowly pushes in. It doesn’t hurt, but it’s a lot, and Stiles lets out a few shuddery breaths, and Derek’s eyebrows knit together in concern. He kisses Stiles’ gently, before pulling back,“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, just give me a second.”

Derek nods, rubbing his hand up and down Stiles’ chest. Finally, Stiles feels more comfortable and he rolls his hips, making Derek swear, “Shit,”

He moves back, and Stiles’ moans, hips arching to meet Derek’s. Fuck, this is so much better than his fingers, he’s not going to last long. His nails dig into Derek’s shoulders and he pants as Derek moves faster. They kiss frantically until Stiles moves away, letting out a manly yelp, as Derek skates across his prostate,

“Fuck, right there, again!”

Derek grunts, and fucks into him harder, “Right there? Gonna come for me?”

“Yes, fuck, so close,” He whines, digging his nails in harder, which only seems to spur Derek on more. Stiles grabs forces his head down so he can lick into Derek’s mouth, mouth suddenly going slack as his orgasm hits him out of nowhere. Then Derek is slamming into him so hard they’ve gotta be rocking the whole bed, and he bites down into Stiles’ shoulder as his orgasm hits him. It’s amazing. Sex is amazing. He can’t be blamed for the fact he pretty much falls asleep right after. He can feel the guy wiping off his stomach, and moving him aside so they can both share the bed, but that’s all he remembers before he passes out.

He wakes up to an obnoxious blaring alarm, and he jolts up. Well tries, but he’s being held down by a weight. He squirms and tries to reach his phone on the nightstand. Then he’s being pulled tighter against mystery boy’s chest and he sighs.

“Hey big guy, gotta let me go. I’ve gotta get going.”

“Stay,” he mumbles.

“I can’t, I gotta work,”

Derek turns over, frowning, and he looks like a sleeping angel, his arms tighten around his waist, “Please.”  
Stiles sighs, he knows he’s never gonna get this opportunity again, so he calls into his work, feigning illness. Derek seems thrilled, and snuggles into Stiles’ neck again, “Sleep.”

They sleep until about noon, and when Stiles wakes up again, it’s to an amazing round of morning sex. Stiles is laying on the bed, panting, as tall dark and handsome goes to the bathroom and tosses him a rag.

“Dude, how are you even moving right now? I’m dead. You killed me. Death by killer dick.”

“Don’t call me dude,” he says, tugging on his boxers.

“Not like you gave me any other choice, buddy, I know I was really drunk, but I don’t even remember a semblance of a name.”

Derek looks at him, eyebrow raised, “You’re kidding right?”

“Uh, no,” Stiles says, sitting up, “You’re not like in one of my classes or anything are you?”

“No,” Derek says slowly, like he can’t believe Stiles is serious, “But,”

Stiles laughs, this guy think he’s real important, granted Stiles will never forget him, but that’s not the point, “What? Are you famous or something?”  
Derek snorts at that, “Or something. My name is Derek,” he says, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Stiles, “And what is your name cutie?”

“I’m Stiles.”

“Nice to meet you,” he says, leaning over and kissing Stiles softly. Stiles pulls back slightly,

“Nice to meet you too, what do you say we get lunch?”

Derek shakes his head, “Why go out, when we could stay in and fuck?”

Stiles barks out a laugh at how blunt he is, “I’m a growing boy! You’re wearing me out.”

Derek smirks, “We could order take-out, and stay in bed all day,” he slots his body over Stiles, running a hand down his chest, looking up at him with his big green eyes. Stiles sighs dramatically, pulling Derek’s head down to his,

”Fine, you’re paying!” He says against Derek’s lips.


	2. Twenty Questons and Clubbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends,  
> I am so sorry for this long ass wait and this is unbeta'd cause it took so damn long. I'll start chapter 3 in the next couple days and hopefully it'll be up in a week. Also Stiles is ooc because we know that little shit would research everything.  
> xx  
> t

Stiles is not entirely surprised when he comes home and see’s Erica sprawled out across his bed. According to Scott, Allison’s bed is softer, which is ridiculous because they live right across the hall from each other in the same shitty dorm. But nonetheless, half the time when Erica gets kicked out, she just heads right across the hall. Stiles doesn’t blame her, walking down to Boyd’s frat house must get tiring all day, every day.

“Oh my god how was it? Tell me all the details right now!” She squeals.

“Geez Erica, relax,” He says nonchalantly.

“Relax? You went home with Derek Hale!”

“That I did,”

“Was it amazing? Don’t like, he’s great isn’t he?”

“It was so fucking good. He’s so hot, and so nice, and, it was fucking great.”

Erica laughs clapping her hands together, “I knew it! Derek is a great guy!”

“How do you know him again?”

Erica looks at him for a long time, before she starts laughing, “He’s in Boyd’s frat.”

“Oh cool. Well thanks for last night, I’m totally gonna hang out with him again. Hopefully.”

“I’m sure he’d love to hang out with you.”

“You have to say that, you’re my friend.”

“Well, yeah, but it’s true. He’s a sweetie, you’ll like him a lot.”

“I think I already do,” he says, flopping back on his bed.

“This is amazing. How adorable. You have a boyfriend!”

Stiles snorts, “No, we’re barely fuck buddies, he’s too hot for me.”

“I don’t think that’s true,”

“He only wants me for my sweet ass,”

Erica peers over at him, “Eh, that’s probably one reason.”

Stiles flips him off and Erica laughs, going back to her textbook.

Stiles has almost finished his first chapter of his homework when his phone buzzes, it’s probably Scott asking if he wants to third wheel and get chili fries, because sex makes him hungry, Stiles knows this is true, now more than ever, but third wheeling doesn’t do it for him. He almost rolls off his bed when he sees it says Derek.

Derek (3:25PM): Hey. What’s up?

Stiles (3:26PM): Doing homework

Derek (3:26PM): Come over

Stiles (3:28): Dude I just left like 4 hours ago

Derek (3:28): So…

Derek(3:28): We don’t have to fuck if that’s what ur worried about..

Stiles(3:30): No the fucking was great. Mindblowing. 10/10. Would fuck again. But it’s college dude- I gotta do work

Derek(3:31): Stop calling me dude! It’s a Saturday

Stiles(3:34): So? U made me miss work and now u wanna make me stupid?

Derek(3:35): Smh. Whats ur major anyway? It’s the second week of school.. U shouldn’t have shit

Stiles(3:37): LOL. I’m biochemical engineering, I’ve had shit since the beginning of the summer

Derek(3:38): U hate urself

Derek(3:38): Shit maybe I should be ur trophy husband

Stiles(3:39): Whats ur major?

Derek(3:40): Communications

Stiles(3:40): WHAT! How the hell could I ever be ur trophy husband?!

  
Derek(3:41): Well I wasn’t exactly thinking of that being the way…

Stiles(3:42): What did u mean?

Derek (3:42): Do u seriously not know who I am?

Stiles(3:43): A pornstar?

Stiles(3:43): Only suggesting cause ur dick is bomb and I have no clue what the fuck ur talking about

Derek(3:44): Not a pornstar lol. I wish.

Stiles(3:45): So y r u communications?

Derek(3:46): It’s easy and leaves room for activities (;

Stiles(3:46): See.. total pornstar

 

Stiles(3:47): Stop!! Ur distracting me!!!!

Derek(3:47): U going out tonight?

Stiles(3:49): Not if I don’t get this done!

Derek(3:49): Message me where u end up!

Stiles sets his phone down and looks over at Erica, she’s reading her book and twirling a blonde curl around her finger, and he almost feels bad for bothering her,“Are you all going out tonight?”

She looks up, brown eyes wide, “Of course! Why? You wanna go out? Oh my god, you’re gonna meet Derek.”

“He, he said if I end up going anywhere, I should message him.”

“Oh my god! Yes! We’re going out! We’ve got to keep this lowkey.”

“Why?”

“Derek really doesn’t like crowded places.”

Stiles nods, “Makes sense since he’s hot like the sun. He probably gets hit on more than he can breathe.”

Erica stares at him for a moment, before nodding slowly,“Yeah, he’s pretty hot. Anyway, let me get this done before we gotta get ready!”

Getting ready turns into going to Lydia’s apartment, because she’s a rich spoiled brat and she could just not stay in a dorm. Erica drives, because Stiles’ jeep is a piece of shit, and Stiles clambers in the passenger seat, while Scott and Allison pack in the back with all of the shit the girl’s needed to get ready.  
Lydia lives in an apartment about seven minutes from campus, by herself, and she meets them at the door, reassuring the doorman that it’s okay they’re here. Because that’s the kind of apartment Lydia Martin lives in. She’s got her hair in curlers and she’s wearing a silk pink robe and slippers with bows on them. She gives them all a hug and then they head up to her apartment to get ready. Lydia has surround sound speakers and an insane amount of alcohol. Scott and Stiles mostly just sit around and watch the girls and get drunk, until Lydia deems it time to get them ready.

Stiles(9:15): We’re headed to some underground bar tonight.. You’ll come?

Derek(9:16): For sure, Boyd and I will be there.

Stiles(9:17): You owe me a drink.

Derek:(9:18): You owe me a dance.

Stiles felt slightly uncomfortable. Okay, really fucking uncomfortable. He was wearing a black, see through mesh shirt and the tightest black jeans known to man. The girls had reassured him it was 80’s night, and they were dressed in neon and mesh as well, Erica wearing a hot pink bra under a white mesh shirt and neon green shorts, high socks and Barbie pink heels, complete with a blue scrunchie in her hair; Lydia wore a tight purple crop top and mini workout shorts with high pink socks, and Allison wore short shorts and a neon green mesh top, but they were girls. All they had to do was show a little ass, or tits and they looked cute, Stiles felt he looked like a fool. Even Scott wasn’t dawned in mesh, though he was in a white crop top and tight red work out shorts. But Scott had Allison, and wasn’t in ‘seducing mode’ as Lydia put it.

Erica just wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his cheek,“Don’t worry, you’ll be too drunk to care by the time we leave.”

And drunk he was. Not belligerently, but enough to send Derek literally seven texts on the way to the club. He doesn’t get any back until he walks into the club. It’s not overly packed, but there’s plenty of people and he follows the girls over to the back corner. There he finds Boyd and Derek sitting at the bar. Stiles practically runs up to Derek and throws his arms around him,

“Derek!”

Derek wraps his arms around him and looks down at Stiles,“You got started without me, didn’t you baby?”

“I did. Give me a kiss?”

Derek just nods, kissing Stiles gently, “How are you?”

“I’m good. Tipsy. You?”

“Need to catch up apparently,” Derek turns to the bar and orders a drink, and Stiles stands up in front of him, Derek caging him in against the bar, “What on earth are you wearing?”

Stiles shrugs, licking his bottom lip, “You don’t think it’s sexy?”

“I think it’s amazingly sexy,” His fingers grip the bare skin of Stiles’ hip where his shirt, if you could call it that, has ridden up.

“Thank you,” Stiles says coyly. He watches Derek sip on his drink, which looks a lot more flirty and fun then Stiles would have expected, “What is that? Can I have some?”

“I think you’ve had enough,” Derek teases.

“Please,” Stiles whines, bouncing up and down, he smiles when Derek pushes the pink straw towards him and he gulps down some of the sweet tasting alcohol. It’s not until both him and Derek finish the drink, he realizes it’s just the two of them in the corner, the other couples must have gone off dancing.  
He’s just leaning against the bar, bracketed in by Derek, who’s sitting on a barstool, and they’re unbelievably close. Derek is just so fucking sexy he has no clue how to breathe. His hair is styled to perfection, his beard gelled perfectly, and he’s wearing a tight maroon v-neck and dark jeans. And he’s interested in Stiles. Of all people.

“Did you get any homework done?”

Stiles sighs, “Yes, but not enough. And I work all day tomorrow.”

“That sucks. How have you already started working? School just started.”

“Bills don’t stop.”

Derek nods, “So if I asked you to stay over again the answer would be no?”

“No,” Derek perks up, “I mean yes. You are a bad influence!”

“Come on, it’s college!”

“I’m not gonna be going here if I get fired!”

Derek pouts and Stiles kisses him softly, “Come on, I owe you a dance, don’t I?”

Derek nods eagerly and Stiles leads him to the dance floor. It’s full of grinding bodies and it’s easy to move Derek until his hands are wrapped loosely around his waist and he grinds all over Derek, pressing their chests together and running his hands across Derek’s neck and chest feather lightly. They dance for a few minutes, before ‘Check on it’ by Beyonce comes on and Stiles turns around, and starts grinding on Derek for all he’s worth. He has his hip pops and floor touches and rubs against Derek from head to toe, before Derek grabs his hips and leans in to whisper in his ear, “See, now you’re just teasing.”

“Is it teasing if I follow through?”

Derek kisses right below his ear and Stiles’ shudders, “Sure you don’t wanna take this back to my place?”

Stiles shakes his head, “I’ll give you a handjob in the bathroom.”

Derek barks out a laugh so loud Stiles’ hears it over the music and grinds against Stiles, “Just keep dancing sugar.”

They don’t stop dancing until Stiles is sweating, in his mesh shirt, how ridiculous and he grabs Derek’s hand, pulling him off the dance floor and back to the bar. Derek orders Stiles a water, and Stiles smiles gratefully, pushing his sweaty hair out of his face,“Thanks!”

“No problem,” Derek says, watching him gulp down the cool water.

Stiles pulls his phone out of his pocket and checks the time, he has a series of messages from Erica, saying they went to get food after dropping an extremely drunk Allison off.

He sighs,“I should get going, I’ve gotta be up early.”

Derek frowns, “Really?”

“Really, big guy.”

“When is your next day off?”

Stiles raises an eyebrow in surprise, “Tuesday, why?”

“Cause I wanna see you.”

Stiles smiles, setting his drink down and wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck, looking up at him from underneath his lashes, “I’d like that.”  
S

tiles never thought he’d be okay with having casual sex outside of a relationship. With someone he barely knows. Then he met Derek Hale. Derek Hale who is hot as the fucking sun but also a fucking sweetheart. They have texted at least 800 times over the past three days, and Stiles is so thankful they switched to unlimited texting because he really does not want to have to explain this shit to his dad. But, this is too much. He feels like a lovestruck child every single minute of every day. He wakes up to texts and snapchats Derek, hell Derek venmos him fifteen dollars cause he wants coffee. And Stiles sure the fuck accepts it and gets a large iced coffee and two donuts from Dunkin.  
It’s Tuesday evening and Stiles has just showered after work, and he should be doing his stats homework or at least clearing out his netflix queue but all he’s doing is laying on his bed, still wrapped in just a towel, texting Derek.

Stiles(10:15): Let’s play a game.

Derek(10:15): I’m scared.

Stiles(10:16): Don’t be! 20 questions

Derek(10:16): Oh ok. Sounds good… You first (:

Stiles(10:17): You dick!

Derek(10:17): (:

Stiles(10:18) Fine… Are you an only child?

Derek(10:18): Boring!! No. I am one of five. I have two older sisters, Laura, Brenda, then me, Cora, Alexander and Melody.

Derek(10:18): Why biochemical engineering?

Stiles(10:19): Holy shit, full house.Um, I like to play around, plus I love math and science. What do you do to keep busy?

Derek(10:20): Practice. I play sports. What’s your favorite sport?

Stiles(10:21): Oh cool. LOL. None. How is a guy as sexy as you single?

Derek(10:21): I don’t really date. How are you single?

Stiles(10:22): Oh. No repeat questions, but for now I’ll answer. Ain’t nobody trying to get up on this.

Derek(10:23) Except me.

Stiles(10:24): You just said you don’t date, so I don’t really think that counts.

Derek(10:25): I’m willing to make an exception..

Stiles(10:25): Lucky me, making you change your ways,

Derek(10:25): Seriously, don’t be a dick. I like you.

Stiles(10:26): **my ass

Derek(10:26): I don’t date because my life is hectic.

Stiles(10:27): Hectic life of Derek Hale the pornstar.

Derek(10:27): How do you know my last name??

Stiles(10:27): Erica… is that a problem?

Derek(10:30): No, no of course not. Um, so you know we gotta keep this on the downlow?

Stiles(10:30): Dude. You don’t have to date me. So long as I can still ride ur huge dick

Derek(10:31): No I want to like get to know you… non-sexually.

Stiles(10:32): Sexually too tho right?

Derek(10:33): Stiles.

Stiles(10:33) Okay pornstar Derek Hale, I suppose I can be ur boyfriend

Derek(10:34): Come over on Tuesday?

Stiles(10:35): Sure thing hot stuff.


	3. Uh oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all waited so long for something so short, I'm a dick. I'm sorry! Also this got more emotional than I intended. Also y'all know I barely can write a 5+1 so next chapter will probably be the last before the REVEAL.  
> Comment and kudos and I swear I'll try to have the next chapter up by Saturday.  
> XX  
> T

Having a boyfriend is.. Nothing like Stiles imagined. I mean he had been surrounded by the most annoying clingy couple for the past month, and it’s not like he wanted Derek to be like Scott, but he didn’t expect him to be like this. Derek generally flooded his phone with texts during the day, but in the afternoon and evening he turned into a ghost, until around eleven when he would message Stiles to come over to his apartment to fuck. Well not necessarily fuck. Sometimes they watched Parks and Rec and ate poptarts or thai food from the second best place by Derek’s apartment, but the only place that’s open that late. But mostly it ends in sex.

And yeah Derek picks him up in his 2017 Camaro and yes he let’s Stiles wear his sweatshirts home, and yes he keeps Stiles’ favorite flavor of poptarts, hot fudge, always stocked, and yes he drives Stiles back home in the morning so he can get ready for class, and spends twenty dollars on Starbucks a morning for them, something Stiles can’t imagine, but that’s it. There’s no sweet kisses, or Derek showing up to his job just because, or romantic dinners at expensive restaurants that Derek can more than afford.

Any time Stiles suggests anything, coffee, half price apps, begs Derek to see the new Spiderman with him, he says no. And it shouldn’t bother Stiles, this is probably how dating is in this day and age, not like, fucking ‘Wanted’ by Hunter Hayes, but that is all Stiles wants. Derek is sweet, he’s so sweet and the sex is good, Stiles cries sometimes good, but there’s something missing. Stiles knows that Derek is not… him, but it’s hard to separate some times, especially when Derek’s acting the way he is. He’s respectful, yes, and he is sweet, but, it’s weird.

Stiles has so much going on with classes and Scott’s always talking his ear off about Allison and if he’s not there, then Allison is there with him, and that’s not how it is with Derek. And that’s what Stiles’ wants. He’s so fucked up from Cayden, that this is not gonna work. Stiles can’t do in the closet, casual sex anymore. Not that Derek needs to fuck him in the street on top of a pride flag but, this is too much.

It gets worse when Derek starts asking for naked pictures. It’s a random weekend, when Derek says he’s going out of town and he’ll be gone from Thursday to Monday, and Stiles has a paper due Thursday morning, so they can’t hang out Wednesday and Derek asks Stiles for naked pics. Derek is amazing and sweet and he’s never given Stiles a reason not to trust him, but he can’t help but shake when he types out an excuse.  
Derek texts him good luck on his paper, and while it takes Stiles a while to get back to work, he does. He’s not expecting another text, when he’s at still at the library at 11:30 at night,

Derek: Hey baby, how’s it going? I miss you.

Derek: Your sexy little ass especially

Derek: I wanna see it baby, your juicy little ass for me

Stiles freezes, setting his lukewarm coffee down,

Stiles: Um.. I’m still at the library. Not much privacy lol

Derek: you could go in the bathroom..

Derek: please.. I won't see you for like a week. I need something to remember you by (;

Stiles takes a deep breath and sets his phone down, he's ready to tear his hair out. It’s not Derek’s fault, he’s not the same. He’s sweet and funny. He sends Stiles fucking memes, for god’s sake. But he can’t help thinking of Cayden, his nasty hands and cruel intentions, and the way he would act when Stiles didn’t send him dirty pictures. But he can’t, he can’t separate Derek from Cayden, not when he’s doing this.

Stiles: Look.. this has nothing to do with you but I don’t send naked pics so please stop asking.

Derek: I’m sorry…

Stiles: Don’t be sorry, I didn’t mean to sound like a dick but my ex kind of fucked me over, pretended to be into me cause I was the only out kid at school while he was deathly straight. Spread this fag’s pics around school. So yeah, I just can’t. I can, we can fuck as soon as you get back into town.

Derek: Don’t you dare apologize. That’s fucked up.

Stiles: It’s fine

Derek: It’s not. That’s disgusting.

Stiles doesn't respond, he really can’t do this right now. His paper is due soon and he doesn’t have time to have a complete breakdown right now. Plus he can’t even think about the fact Derek is probably never gonna talk to him again. Derek deserves a pretty, sweet, caring, normal boyfriend. Not him, not by a long shot.  
Stiles jerks out of his daydream when he feels a hand on his shoulder, and jumps out of his skin when he sees Derek,“What the hell are you doing here?”

He’s sweaty, wearing a white tshirt, that’s nearly soaked through, athletic capri leggings and knee pads,"Sorry, I just wanted to come talk to you, in person.”

“I was a dick.”

Derek kneels down in front of Stiles and tilts his head up so he can see,“Listen to me. Don’t apologize. I shouldn’t have been pressuring you, I never wanna do that.”

“You weren’t, I just, I’m messed up Derek. And I really like you but I can’t, I, I’m sure that this is how it is, and you’re being the best boyfriend you can be, but to me a boyfriend isn’t just I come over and fuck whenever you want. I’ve done that before and I was supposed to end up with a full ride to Columbia but instead, my nudes got posted to fucking pornhub and now I’m here, being a full time student and working 20 plus hours a week because I really can’t afford to go here, so if all you want is sex, please tell me now because I really cannot do this.” Stiles rushes out, voice dangerously close to breaking.

Derek is the only person he’s told about this, besides Scott of course, and it’s hard.

Stiles is not prepared to be pulled into Derek’s arms,“Fuck him. I would kill him if I could.”

 

Stiles laughs, “You sound just like my dad.”

“Good. Now listen, I’m sorry and I won’t do it again. I know I’ve been extremely busy but the truth is, I’ve, I’m, look. I should have said this from the beginning but-”He’s cut off by the loud ringing of a cell phone and he reaches into his pocket and grabs it out, before silencing it,“As I was saying, I’ve been busy because,”

His phone rings again and he groans, answering it, “What?” He all but growls, “Look, I’ll be back in fifteen, just, chill.” He sighs and looks back at Stiles apologetically,  
“I’m sorry, I left Boyd at the gym. Look, let’s go out. Monday, I promise. Anything you want, I’ll be there.”

“Derek you don’t have to-”  
“ I want to. I’m taking you on the first date you deserve,” Derek grabs his hand, “Can I kiss you?”

Stiles nods, “You don’t have to ask.”

Derek smiles, “I do.”

He kisses Stiles gently, then stands up, “I gotta go. Text me when you get home, and don’t study all night, you need your beauty sleep!”

Stiles smiles and blushes, watching Derek’s ass as he walks away. Derek’s just hopping in his car when he sees a text from Stiles.

Stiles: Your ass looks especially bouncy in those pants.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL ARE NOT READY.  
> Also who do you think Derek is?  
> ALSO NEXT CHAPTER IS A SURPRISE. (not the reveal but a surprise).  
> COMMENT AND KUDOS PLEASE  
> xx  
> T

Stiles is shocked as all hell when Derek pulls up to his dorm. The camaro is shiny and freshly washed and Derek gets out of the car to hand him a bouquet of flowers. An actual bouquet of brightly colored purple and pink flowers.

“Oh my god, thank you. You didn’t have to.”

Derek ducks down to kiss him on the cheek, “I did, consider yourself whoo-ed.”

Stiles smiles bright and takes Derek in. Even though Stiles had just chosen a new 80’s style diner on the west side of town, Derek looks amazing. His hair is gelled to perfection, beard perfectly styled, wearing a crisp green henley, dark denim jeans and dark brown boots. He looks beautiful. Not that Stiles didn’t try, with his freshly ironed blue button down and khakis, but standing next to Derek, he feels like a scrub.

“You look beautiful,” he blurts.

Derek chuckles and grabs Stiles’ hand, leading him to the car, “Thank you,” he says, opening the door for Stiles.

“I’m glad this is happening, finally.” Stiles says as Derek puts the car in drive.

“Yeah me too. I’ve been a really shitty boyfriend. The truth is, I haven’t been a boyfriend in a long time.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, my last girlfriend, she was a real bitch, shit, I’m trying not to say that anymore.”

“What? Bitch?”

“Yes, it’s disrespectful, I have three sisters, plus Erica would skin me. Shit. Not supposed to do that either. Women are humans and that’s why I should respect them. All of them.”

Stiles’ eyes widen, Derek does not seem like the type of person who actively cares about stuff like that, which is so shitty to think, to judge someone on their appearance, but. Stiles doesn’t even worry about shit like that, and he’s sure been kicked down about a thousand more pegs than Derek. For the first time, Stiles is starting to think he doesn’t really know Derek all that well.

The diner isn’t packed, but that’s probably because it’s only five at night, the dinner rush in a college town hasn’t started, which is even better. Their waitress is an older woman, who takes her role a little too seriously, her graying hair up in a pink scrunchie, wearing bright blue eyeshadow and bubble gum pink lipstick,

“What can I get you kids to drink?”

“I’ll have a coke,” Derek replies.

“Me too!”

“Two cokes, coming right up.”

After they order, it's almost easy to fall into conversation, like it always is with Derek,“So how was your weekend?”

“It was long. Sucked being away from you.”

“I missed you too. Though I did need to get work done.”

“I forgot, you're a fancy engineer and all.”

Stiles flips him off and Derek laughs,“You're gonna beg to be my trophy husband.”

Derek shrugs,”I am pretty hot.”

Their food arrives shortly and Derek dumps a ridiculous about of ketchup on his fries, “You're disgusting.” Stiles says as he shoves a pile of curly fries into his mouth.

“I know you're not talking! Didn't your mom ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?”

Stiles laughs, but shakes his head, “Actually my dad told me that. My mom died when I was ten.”

Derek's face drops, “I'm so sorry.”

“She had cancer. I don't remember a whole lot, but she was in the hospital a lot, then one day she just wasn't.”

“I am so sorry Stiles.”

Stiles shrugs, “My dad kind of fell apart after that. I was a bad kid, I had ADHD, and didn't listen. He had a drinking problem. Blew the insurance money, lost his job, lost the house. That's why I'm here, six hours away, busting my ass to make something of myself, because frankly he doesn’t care.”

“And you were supposed to go to Columbia?” Derek asks softly.

Stiles lets out a harsh laugh, “Yeah, there was that fiasco. I worked really hard in high school because I had to get away from my dad. I had no other family, and I could only spend so much time at Scott’s house. Imagine my surprise when a hot senior was interested in geeky sophmore me. I mean, I had a fucking buzzcut. But he said all the right things and did all the right things and gave me the attention that no one else ever had. And I should have know, I should have fucking known there was no way that Cayden Haynes was really into me. But he just said he was in the closet, and I was out and so we couldn’t be seen getting too close at school, and when he asked me for pics, and supposedly send me some, I didn’t even think twice about sending them back. And then they were fucking everywhere. Posted in the locker rooms, on lockers, teachers doors, and of course I’d never heard of the phrase ‘shoulders down knees up”, so everyone knew it was me.

“And of course humiliating me at school wasn’t enough, they had to post it online. Colleges were already looking at me because I was doing amazing in science and math, and it just took one link to the director of admissions, and here I am.” Stiles shrugs and Derek resists the urge to hit something.

“Stiles,”

“And my dad said, he always knew I was an idiot, and should have known better, and he wasn’t helping me with school now, not that he had a pot to piss in, but somehow I was worse than him,” Stiles swallows hard, “Shit, I just jump right into the hard shit.”

“Well I asked, and Stiles, that’s not your fault, none of that is your fault. It’s not fair, it’s bullshit.It’s, that’s so fucked.”

“Well I’m here now,” he shrugs, “I have good scholarships, and I’ll be 80,000 dollars in debt, but oh well.”

“Everyone’s gonna be in debt.”

Stiles nods, “Especially you Mr. Communications.”

Derek flips him off and Stiles laughs, taking a huge bite of his burger, “Tell me your life story then.”

Derek bites his lip and looks down, “Well I grew up in San Francisco and my family owns a winery, of course. My parents have been married forever, and then I’m one of six kids.”

“Holy shit!”

“There’s my older sister Laura, she’s a nurse up in Washington, making bank. She has a spoiled brat one year old, Isabella.”

Stiles smiles, “You’re one of the reasons she’s spoiled, aren’t you?”

“Of course! She’s my first niece!”

Stiles laughs and rolls his eyes, “Continue on.”

“There’s me next, then Brenda, she’s a junior in high school. Very alternative, never grew out of her punk phase. Cora is a freshman, she’s a soccer player, and theater geek. Alexander is nine, he's so sweet, and then of course baby Melody , is four.”

“That sounds great, I’d love a big family.”

“They’re annoying sometimes, but you need something and they're always right there.”

“They sound amazing.”

“They are. Actually, next weekend they're coming into town, you should meet them!”

Stiles groans, “Oh god, they're coming for homecoming, what the fuck? Why? It’s gonna be a complete zoo.”

Derek rubs the back of his neck, “It’s kind of a big deal in my family.”

“I dunno why, sports are a waste.”

Derek raises an eyebrow, “I just have never gotten into them.”

Derek nods, “I see that. Sports are kinda big in my family.”

“Very cool.”

Derek laughs again, “ I can see that you don’t really think that, but that’s okay. Tell me what you like.”

Dinner is going amazing, Stiles is currently laughing at Derek’s story about the only time he’s ever seen Boyd drunk when Derek stiffens. Stiles peaks over his shoulder, and sees a random guy, he looks a bit older, probably late twenties, and heads straight over to their table. Derek sits up straighter, and pushes his empty plate to the side.

“Oh my god! Derek mother fuckin’ Hale! How’s it going dude?” He holds out a hand and Derek shakes it, wide smile on his lips, “Hey! What’s up?”

“Nothing! Dude, you are killin’ it! Truly! You’re gonna score pretty hard this year!””

Derek chuckles, “I’m trying man!”

Stiles has never experienced this bro talk from Derek, and it’s hella weird. Hella straight. Speaking of which, the guy looks over at him, raising an eyebrow, “Who’s your friend?”

Before Stiles can even form a fucking coherent thought to spit out, Derek’s talking,“This is Stiles’, he’s my tutor. We’re just grabbing a bite after studying, statistics man, it’s killing me.”

The guy, who really has never introduced himself, laughs and nods, “No shit! Fuck school man, you’ve got more important things to worry about!”

Derek nods and they shake hands one more time and the guy bids them farewell. Stiles is just sitting there, shellshocked.

Derek must sense this because he’s holding his hands up, “Stiles,

“Are you fucking kidding me? This is why we can’t go out? You’re in the fucking closet,” he hisses.

“It’s not,”

“You didn’t tell me, not when I just fucking told you that story about Cayden. You can’t even admit you’re having dinner with a friend that happens to be a guy, are you crazy? You just thought I was so desperate I wouldn’t care. I’d make the same mistake twice? Let someone walk all over me again?”

“Stiles, it’s not like that, I swear.”

“Then what’s it like, tell me what the fuck it’s like Derek,” Stiles says loudly. Derek looks around to see if anyone’s paying attention to them and Stiles just loses it, he stands up and grabs his wallet, and throwing a twenty on the table, Derek’s just staring at him, green eyes wide, “Fuck you.” He says, soft enough so they’re the only two that hear. That’s what Derek wants, that’s fine. But Stiles isn’t gonna do the hiding and being ashamed and scared. He lost his mom, his dream school, his dad, his pride, he ain’t got nothing left.

Derek drove of course, so he sits outside and requests an uber, he really doesn’t have money for that, and they’re far enough from his dorm the ride will probably cost two hours worth of work, but he can’t. He feels 15 again, when he used to walk down the halls and get called a faggot, he feels like he’s eleven and just can’t calm down, no matter how hard his bruised cheek hurts from the last time his dad slapped him, he feels like he felt when his chest got hollowed out when Cayden played him and taught him one thing, being gay is wrong.

And he hates this feeling. This feeling like he wants to slice his wrists open, jump off a bridge or break every knuckle in his hand punching a brick wall. It’s hard to breathe and he just wants to cry. He just wants to be held. He just wants Derek.  
Derek doesn’t message him, because he probably thinks Stiles is a freak. Thank god when he gets home Scott isn’t there, and thank every god there is, that Erica isn’t either. Stiles kicks his shoes off, collapses face down on his bed and cries. He cries and cries until he can’t breathe and cry some more. This is not what he wanted. This is not the life he signed up for. He wants a new one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your surprise- Derek's POV!!!  
> Okay y'all, I did NOT mean for this to get this sad but I don't want anyone to be mean to Derek or think he's just a dick, he has lotsss of issues. Most of the warnings are brief brief mentions and nothing explicit. Also ya girl is black so I don't wanna hear anything about Boyd's "black as hell comment" also the reveal somehow happens in this chapter but next chapter is when Stiles finds out!!  
> Please comment/kudos  
> Xx  
> T

Because Derek is a pussy, he doesn't go after Stiles. He just sits in the booth and watches until the uber comes to pick Stiles up and drives away. He pays, with his own money. Pockets Stiles' to return to him later.

He heads home, and he drinks. He has some whiskey he'd bought awhile ago and he just knocks them back. He's an idiot. A fuck up, and an idiot and a coward. Stiles is so much stronger than him. He deserves so much better than him.

He's so drunk he actually stumbles when he gets to his feet and heads to get the door where someone's incessantly knocking. He's not shocked to see Erica, hair a mess and wearing sweats, it's got to be nearly midnight by now, and Boyd is right behind her.

Erica charges for him, blonde hair falling out of her braid. She shoves at him hard and Derek stumbles back a bit,"What the fuck is wrong with you! Stiles has been crying his eyes out for hours!"

"I'm sure."

"I don't understand, things were going good! What happened? What did you do?!"

Derek rolls his eyes, "I don't have to explain myself to you. It was never going to work out. I'm the king of this school and he's, well him."

Derek is not prepared for Erica to slap him, though he should have expected it. Erica is fierce. She's one of the strongest women he's ever known.

"You think you're the king of this school? Why? Because you got a full ride and a fifteen thousand dollar signing bonus? News flash, you didn't get it cause you're the greatest player ever Derek, you got it because you're rich, white and pretty. So for you to stand there and think you're better than anyone, is bullshit. I don't know what's gotten into you, but fix it."

"Oh fuck you Erica. Just because you grew some balls and decided to step out from behind Boyd doesn't make you any less of a whining bitch," he spits.

Erica lunges for him again and Boyd pulls her back,"Go to the car,"

"No!" She yells, brown eyes full of tears.

"Erica," Boyd wipes a tear and hands her the car keys, "Go."

Finally she walks away, and Boyd turns to Derek, face murderous. It's not until he takes a step towards Derek, that his nose wrinkles,"You're drunk."

"So?"

"You're always a piece of shit when you're drunk."

"Am I now?"

"Yes. And you clearly want us to be angry with you so we'll leave you alone, but I'm your best friend, it doesn't work that way. Talk to me."

Derek scoffs, heading back to the couch to grab the bottle of Hennessy, "What's there to say? I'm straight as a circle."

"That's okay,"

"Where? Where is it okay Boyd? Because it sure as hell ain't here! Not where I'm the star quarterback, and have been paid out the ass to be the poster boy."  
Boyd rolls his eyes, "In case you haven't noticed Derek, I'm on the team too, and I'm black as hell. They're not exactly cheering me on. No one has made you feel you have to be something you're not except for you. You know I would beat the shit out of anyone who even tried. And there's gay guys on the team too. No ones gonna let you sink man. We're here for you."

Derek takes a swig, "So we can just all stand around and be outcasts? Yeah right, I was stupid to think you'd understand."

"I don't understand because what you're saying isn't making sense. It'll be okay. I don't think Stiles is asking you to shout from rooftops or anything."

"You or Stiles know nothing. I've had enough of this conversation, get out. Go back to your bitch."

Boyd nods solemnly, "I'm not going to sit here and listen to this. When you're done feeling sorry for yourself and pushing everyone away, we can talk. And trust me, Erica will be waiting for your apology."

Boyd leaves with that, and Derek sinks onto the couch. He holds the bottle to his lips, but realizes at this point, nothing is going to stop his tears. He sets the bottle down and unlocks his phone, sitting staring at it. He should call her and talk. He should. But he doesn't know what might come out.

He's a dick, he knows that. He's spent his whole life with people pretending to like him. His parents were rich, they owned a vineyard and he lived in a huge house with a pool, and a playground and a hot tub. His friends got treated just as well as him with lavish parties and gifts, even from a young age. Then he got attractive. He was good at football and cute and popular and people flocked to him. Even after all these years he hadn't learned how to spot when someone was using him.

And that's where Kate came in. She was a transfer, from the East coast with a Jersey accent. She was tall, bleach blonde and thin. She had bright green eyes and lips that were always the perfect shade of pink, and glossy. She wore four inch heels and silk tops to class and she was interested in Derek of all people. She smelled like vanilla and always had perfect French manicured nails. And she always told Derek what to do.

He takes a long swig of the alcohol. It burns more than his heart. His eyes are burning too, with unshed tears. He hasn't cried about this in a long long time. He finally dials her number.

"Hello?" She mumbles, clearly half asleep. Derek realizes he doesn't even realize what time it is. He feels bad. He chokes out, "Laura,"

"Der?" She asks, more clearly now, "What's wrong?"

Derek let's out a sob, "What's right?" He hears her shuffling around, "Talk to me Der, what's going on?"

He clears his throat, "Kate."

She makes an encouraging noise and Derek swipes at his eyes with his sleeve, "She wasn't a good person. She, she made me do things I did not want to do. And I did them, because I wanted her to like me. That's all I ever wanted, was for someone to like me. And I'm, I'm fucked up because of it. Obviously. I mean. There was reproductive abuse, that's the, technical term. I looked it up," he laughs awkwardly, "And rape. By definition. I mean. I could have. Anyway now there's someone, and, I like him. But I can't. I, everyone just wants Derek Hale the Football Player. Or Derek Hale the Hunk. Or Derek Hale the Rich Guy. No one wants just me."

It's silent for a few minutes before he hears a sigh, "Oh Derek. First of all. I am so so sorry that this happened to you. It is not your fault. It's okay. I believe you. I support you. I love you." She speaks very slowly and Derek shudders as he hears her soft voice over the phone.

"Derek, if this man is a good man, then you'll be able to tell. I know it will not seem like you can tell when you've been tricked so many times, but I promise you can tell. He will, he will look into your eyes so intently it will start a fire in your soul. He will care for you so much he would stop the world to make you happy."

"He's not going to do that anymore. I, I was horrible to him. I, he doesn't know who I am."

"Derek,"

"It's so nice to not have to be any of those people, to just be myself."

"You can't fault him for what he doesn't know."

Derek sighs, "I just don't want him to think of me as Derek the football player. No one even asked me if I wanted to play. Do you know what? It was just expected."

"What do you mean?"

Derek sighs, "When I got offered a full ride scholarship, I also got offered a signing bonus."

"Really?"

"Yeah, 15 grand."

"What the hell? That's a lot of money!"

"I know. Anyway, dad told me, that I was going to go here and play."

"That doesn't make any sense, why?"

"The vineyard was bankrupt."

"Don't tell me,"

"Yeah, they took the money."

"Derek," she growls, "Are you fucking serious? Oh my god. This makes so much sense. Why dad won't leave you the fuck alone about football? Why you're a communications major? And Kate, Derek, this is not okay."

"It's life Laura."

"Derek, no it's not. That is fucked up. If mom would have known, hell if I would have known."

"Laur, I don't want you to feel bad or anything."

"Why do you think I live 10 hours away Derek? Why do you think I spend most holidays with Chris' family? It's not, Derek you've gotta do things for yourself. I know you've been though a lot and you need help Derek."

"I don't need anything Laura," he snaps, "I'm not broken. I'm not some fragile being."

"Derek I would never-"

He snorts, "I don't know why I even-"

She changes tactics, her voice becoming firmer, "My first week of college I got raped. By someone on my floor. I was 800 miles from home and had been told I was making I mistake. So I had to stay, and endure it for the rest of the year because if I went home I would never hear the end of it. Do you think I'm broken?" She barks.

"No of course not!" He stutters, new tears falling down his cheeks at his sisters story.

"Do you think I'm a fragile being?" She demands.

"No of course not. You're the strongest woman I know."

"Then neither are you. You are so fucking strong Derek, I just want you to know that. I want you to be surrounded by people who know that. And this boy, if you think he can support you, then give him a chance. You are going to get through this, and I am going to be there."

He lets it a sob, "I miss you."

"I miss you too Der. I'll see you this weekend though."

"I know."

"It's time for bed Derek, you'll get though this."

"I, I don't wanna sleep alone."

Laura sighs, "You're never going to be alone. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Go to bed Derek. Better things will come in the morning."

 

Derek wakes to an obnoxious pounding, and pulls himself out of bed. He's immensely hungover and he has a headache from crying. He stumbles to the door fully ready for a slap from Erica, or even Boyd at this point. Who knows what will happen. He is however shocked, to see Laura. She's gorgeous as ever, red hair in a braid, green eyes wide, somehow looking glamorous even though she clearly had to have caught an early ass flight,

"Laura," he says.

"Derek," she pulls him to her and holds him. It's not very long before the tears come.


End file.
